


The power of a battery

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball Idiots, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Hinata is not used to the crowd while on the mound.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912744
Kudos: 8
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	The power of a battery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnguishofMyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baseball AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679471) by anguishofmylove. 



> A battery made in heaven

Shōyō loved baseball. It was pretty basic of him, as a Japanese to have this affection for the sport. The second most favourite sport of Japan. Arguably the new National sport since sumō was slowly but surely losing steam with the younger generations. Baseball was one of the few sports where his height didn’t matter. He was still on the smaller side so he would get comments on it, but none questioning his ability to play the sport.  
  
Pitchers held a special place in baseball. It was the only position that was just about attacking, a rather aggressive one. In a defensive turn, he was the first line, the first challenger the rival had to beat, so to speak. For that reason, it was always a thrill to be on the mound. Yet, having all eyes on him, a silent pressure on his back, on his pitches, from this elevated place, it certainly felt like he was alone against the world…. This, to be at the center of the attention was certainly a pitcher only burden.  
  
“Stop looking at the bleachers.”  
  
Kageyama had admonished him when he had called for a timeout during their first friendly outside game where he would pitch.  
  
“What ?”  
  
“You’re paying too much attention to them, that’s why your control is crappier than usual.”  
  
“Well, what should I do then ?! You think I can just ignore all of them ? They’re all looking at me ! All the spectators, and the rival team-”  
  
“Of course they’re looking at you, dumbass ! You’re the only one moving, there’s only you to watch !”  
  
“Don’t yell at me !”  
  
Kageyama bit his lip, his baseball only brain working at full capacity to desperately form a friendly advice. Eventually, he took a deep breath to calm himself and made an actual effort to speak gently.  
  
“Look. You’re the pitcher, and we’re defending right now. Until you pitch, you’re the only thing to look at, that’s just how baseball works. But you shouldn’t focus on that. We’re in the middle of a game. The whole team counts on you to listen to my calls and get the batters of the rival team out. Because this is your job as our pitcher. So look at me. Only at me. Tune everything else out and focus on answering my calls. Just like at practice. Think you can do that ?”  
  
Shōyō nodded. Kageyama was right. He had always strived to pitch to perfection and the number of people sitting on the bleachers was irrelevant to his play. The only difference between the empty bleachers of his rural middle school town and the packed Sendai stadium was purely psychological.  
  
He kept looking as Kageyama went back to his catcher position behind the batter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his body into a relaxing stance before opening them again and meeting his blue eyes.  
  
They shared an understanding look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
